Puppy Love
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: Based off of the events of my one-shots, this story is about the adventure of Luna. About how she was kidnapped, transformed into a puppy, and some how ended up in Michael's home. Will she be able to reverse the curse? Will she ever find out that Michael was her old play mate? How will she react to him after he didn't visit for sixteen years?
1. Chapter 1

I have decided to write the Luna/Michael story. My hope is to throw Luna into an adventure somewhat like her mother's and end up with Michael. I need ideas for my one-shot series. I can't quite think of any ideas. I hate writer's block. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though I think it might be a boring start. I have no clue how I am going to get Luna to go on an adventure yet. I usually just make it up as I go. Please review and let me know what you think. I take reviews of all kinds: flames, requests, critics. Don't forget to stay human! By the way, this is greatly based off of my one-shot series, sort of.

Chapter One: The Start of an Adventure

Luna, a brown haired little girl with one brown eye and one blue eye, had cried herself to sleep for two months after Michael had left to make a home of his own. After that, she began to return to normal. However, her memory of Michael was starting to fade. He hadn't even bothered to write to the family, that is, he hadn't until four years after he left. The letter said that he missed his family (Sophie, Howl, Nanny (if you haven't read my one-shots, Nanny is the Witch of the Waste), Calcifer, Heen, and Luna) and that he had finally found a town that he could practice in. When Sophie tried to talk her daughter, Luna, about Michael sending a letter, Luna said that she didn't remember anyone named Michael. However, when Sophie said that he was the boy that played with her when she was little, she would remember instantly. Even though she could never remember his name, she never forgot what he looked like and how much he meant to her. So he years would go by and letters from Michael were few and far between. Luna had developed powers because of the wizard blood coursing through her. She didn't want do become a witch or sorceress so she stuck with small enchantment that only brought good fortune to others. When she reached ten, Luna was helping to clean up the house more often. Sometimes she would purposely argue with Calcifer when she was bored. Which is actually where we start. Luna is now eighteen years old. She normally wore different shades of blues and reds for dresses. In this case, it was a sky blue colored dress. She was waiting for her mother to give her instructions. Her father was attending the shop and her mother was finishing one of the upstairs rooms. Nanny was sitting in the corner and enjoying the argument that was occurring between Calcifer and Luna.

"I still say you're wrong Uncle Cal. If you put a pig on a plane, then it would be considered that the pig was flying," she urged.

"That wouldn't count!" Calcifer shouts as he flaps his arms around in the air. "The pig would have to know how to fly the plane in order for it to count and pigs aren't that smart," Calcifer countered. She merely laughed.

"You of all people should know, Uncle Cal, that if a person were to be cursed by someone, then they would had the smarts of a human put still look like a big," she finished. Before Calcifer could come up with a comeback, Sophie came down the stairs.

"Luna, Aunt Lettie wants you to visit her. She says that she needs some help with some of the cooking in the bakery," Sophie said to the teenage girl.

"Okay, mom." Luna turned to Calcifer. "To be continued later," she told the fire demon before grabbing her hat and racing out the door. She waved good-bye to her father on the way out. Just then, Howl sensed another wizard in town. Thankfully, he recognized the energy of this young wizard.

'I wonder if she'll recognize him after so long," Howl thought. 'And to think that he decides to finally visit after sixteen years. I suppose the real question is: will Michael recognize Luna?'

Luna's POV

I walked through the alleys very calmly. I didn't visit my aunt's bakery very often but still enjoyed seeing my aunt. I thought she was kind of strange. Even though Aunt Lettie was married to Prince Justin, she still continued to come to the bakery and bake. I was about half way to the bakery when I was forced to stop because of a couple of drunkards. I hate these guys because they would always try to stop me and hit on me when they were somber, it was worse when alcohol was mixed into the mess.

"Where are you going, girly?" asked the first drunkard, Sam. A second drunkard came from behind Sam. His name was Nick.

'Great! Just what I need. I hope I won't have to fight them... again,' I thought. Suddenly, I had an arm around me. 'Don't tell me, another drunk?' I turned my head and found a somber man with short, autumn orange hair and dark eyes.

"I don't think it's very fair for you two to gain up on a single lady. I think it is time for you to leave now," the man said. With a swish of his hand, the dunks started to walk away as if they were forced to.

"You're a wizard," I stated. He looked at me then frowned.

"You aren't surprised?" He asked. I shook my head.

"My father is a wizard and my uncle is a fire demon. It'll take a lot more just to surprise me," I told the man. He seemed very familiar. I just can't place it.

"That's an interesting family. Do you mind if I walk you to your destination?" He asked with a smile. I nodded.

"I'm just going to my aunt's bakery." He nodded and the two of us started walking. We soon made it to the bakery without and more drunkards. I turned to the man who had walked me to the bakery to thank him but he had disappeared.

"Strange man," I said before walking in through the front door. "Hi Aunt Lettie!"

And that is where I will stop for now. It is almost 1:30 in the morning and I seriously need some sleep. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Don't forget to stay human! 


	2. Chapter 2

I am really sorry it is taking me so long to update! School has been busy. I will try to update as soon as I can. I haven't typed finished typing many chapters. Sorry again!

Spirited Away: Pure Heart- I have been keeping track of the tallies. I just need to finish typing it up!


End file.
